Tires have been tested on outdoor test tracks having at least one of a plurality of surfaces, including concrete, asphalt, and gravel. Outdoor test tracks require regular maintenance to provide repeatable and reliable test conditions. In addition, outdoor test tracks are subject to varying weather conditions and seasons.